oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nassau
(New World) | affiliation = | type = | log = 1 Week | population = 10,000 }} Nassau, also hailed as "Pirate Island", is the leading of the world. It is also the sight of the Global Trading Venue (GTV), where the bulk of exchanges between and purchasers of the Underworld take place in person. Located within the of the , it was discovered by Veno the Public Enemy in the year of 1573, until being manufactured into what it is today in late 1575. General Information Nassau is a located within the of the , and for this reason, is spared of any supernatural weather conditions. It is a nesting ground for a bulk of the New World's most notorious , keeping the likes of the from trespassing unto its turf; however yet, the Sea Kings themselves dare not fiddle with Nassau, due to the island being inhabited by the Akaryū, one of their few natural predators. Additionally, Nassau is also inhabited by the Hariunagi Clan, a tribe of nature elves that reside within its jungles. Nassau is a popular "resort" of the sorts for pirates; all pirates are welcome. However, because it exists within the Calm Belt of the New World, it is commonly believed that only the most notorious of pirates are even able to reach it. As it stands, Nassau is the world's greatest trading venue; the island is almost always populated with hundreds of pirates seeking to do business with one another. Architecture There are currently no notable landmarks upon the island, as it was discovered entirely bare by Veno. However, due to residing directly beneath a , there are a series of floating masses of earth and rock leading toward the clouds, acting as a makeshift set of stairs. These smaller floating fragmentations are referred to as the Kadoguchi (門口, Gateway). Landmarks and Cities Cities Ayan Ayan is a port town located on the west coast of Nassau. It was created by Veno himself in a span of 4 weeks following his battle with the late Admiral, Alfred Glave. The Global Trading Venue is located here. Oqia Oqia is a port town located on the east coast of Nassau. Alongside Ayan, it is one of two cities that were personally constructed by Veno himself. The headquarters of Veno Works is located here, and this is where Veno conducts most of his ship manufacturing business, including the construction, repair, and dealing of ships. Runor Runor is a town located in the center of Nassau. Tashoya Tashoya is a town located to the east of Efos. It is mass populated by pirates and the premier hot spot of Nassau during the nighttime. This city also has the highest crime rate out of the many on the entire island. The Sierra is located here. Efos Efos is a city located within the center of Nassau. Home of the Hariunagi Clan, it is populated by nudist elves and is among the earliest settlements upon the entire island. Treasure Tree Cain is located here. Landmarks Veno Works Veno Works is a ship manufacturing company located in Oqia. Reputed as one of the greatest within the world, it is famed for its mass production of flying and regenerative ships. The Sierra The Sierra is a brothel located in Tashoya. Many of the world's top rated adult films were filmed here. Treasure Tree Cain Treasure Tree Cain is a sacred tree native to the elves of Nassau. One of the most durable types of wood in the world, it was for this reason that it drew comparison and was even named similarly to ; yet admittedly, its strength dulls in comparison to its more reputed forerunner. The difference, however, is that Cain Wood is available in far greater quantities by comparison, and possesses the mystical ability to regenerate itself over a manageable period of time. Inhabitants Veno Pirates Hariunagi Clan The Hariunagi Clan (はりうなぎ一門, Ichimon no Hariunagi) is a tribe of nature elves residing within the jungles of Nassau; they are the original inhabitants of the island. By comparison to humans, the Hariunagi differ drastically in both culture and tradition, while their physical appearance is for the most part quite identical, with the minor differences. The elves are taller than the average human and much more athletic, the latter of which is attributed to their reliance on their own bodies for transportation through the various obstacles of the jungle. Much like as well as other elves in general, the Hariunagi are hailed for their natural beauty, a trait which extends to both genders of the race. In terms of culture, the Hariunagi differ greatly from the norm attributed to humans. For starters, the elves see themselves as being the products of nature, much like any other animal. As such, stemming from the latter belief as well as their keen sense of equality, members of the tribe do not wear a single article of clothing, instead opting to be completely bare. They are in particular intolerable of any and all jewelry, as they do not appreciate the physical portrayal of status. Furthermore, they are a very close knit kin with exaggerated beliefs of equality; such that they share all food, tools, and even parents, not being limited to the couple that was directly correlated to their birth. Likewise, the Hariunagi do not marry; instead, they are prime practitioners of polygamy, the practice of keeping several mates at a time. They are a species that are unsurprisingly accepting of , and celebrate their freedom through constant gatherings of unrestrained sex. When Veno claimed Nassau as his own, a hefty portion of the tribe rebelled against him. However, as they fell in battle, half of the elves pledged their allegiance to the Public Enemy and became supportive of his ideals, while the other half is still bent on reclaiming their territory. This has caused the clan to be split into two separate factions: those whom are supportive of Veno are known as the Angels (てんし, Tenshi), while those who oppose him are known as the Devils (あくま, Akuma). Akaryū Akaryū (あかりゅう, Red Dragons) are giant winged salamanders capable of breathing fire. They are vastly intelligent and even more so, powerful, to the extent that they prey on the Sea Kings of the New World. They reside in large numbers throughout Nassau, though atypically reside within the floating lands of Kadoguchi. An ordinary Akaryū is by comparison many times more adept in combat than the average . The most frightening of the species was given the name of Kuroyajū (くろやじゅう, Black Beast) by Veno himself, due to having matched him equally in battle many years ago during the Public Enemy's initial discovery of Nassau. It shows itself in rare occurrences today, appearing only when its kin are threatened by danger. It has consumed a allowing it to employ alongside its blue flames. Trivia *Nassau has its name derived from the city of the same name located within the . Category:Islands